1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a wrench, which has various driving members for replacement and the driving member mounted on the wrench can adjust the angle thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wrenches are classified into double open-end wrench, double close-end wrench, combination wrench, ratchet wrench, sock wrench, adjustable wrench, and so on. These wrenches have same function and have specific functions respectively.
The combination wrench only drives a single size of nut or bolt, such that there always are dozens of combination wrenches (or double open-end wrenches, double close-end wrenches, or ratchet wrenches) in a tool box. These wrenches have a handle and two drive-ended members integrated at two ends of the handle, which it cannot replaces drive-ended members.
The socket wrench has a ratchet wrench and a set of sockets. The ratchet wrench has a square driving end to be detachably engaged with the sockets for driving the bolts or nuts of different sizes. The wrench may be able to adjust the angle of the driving end for a narrow space (e.g. working in the engine room of a car). Such wrench provides a universal joint between the driving end and the socket, and it is difficult to operate. There are some socket wrenches equipped with universal sockets, but the higher cost makes it rare in the market. In addition, the sock is close at a bottom end, such that it cannot drive the hexagonal jointer of the pipe.
Adjustable wrench is manipulative to move the movable jaw to adjust the distance between the movable jaw and the fixed jaw, such that it can drive bolts (or nuts) with different sizes.
The conventional wrenches have some capable of adjusting the angle of the driving end (or fixing the driving end at a predetermined angle). Such inventions include U.S. Pat. No. D506,373, 4,581,959, 5,768,960, 6,295,898, 6,000,302, 5,199,335, and 4,711,145, 2004/0144219. These inventions taught wrenches capable of adjusting the angle of the driving end and/or fixing the driving end at a predetermined angle, but quick replacement of driving members.
Some inventions taught wrenches capable of adjusting the angle of the driving end, such as Taiwan Pat. Publication No. 482064, which FIG. 1 shows the wrench may replace the driving members but adjust the angle along Z axis. Taiwan Pat. Publication No. 497526 taught a wrench with a threaded shaft to couple the driving member and the handle. It has a higher cost and needs longer time to replace the driving members. The threaded shaft may rotate invalidly when the user exerted a greater power on the shaft. Another Taiwan Patent taught a wrench capable of both replacement of driving member and adjustment of angle, but they are independent. Such wrench has drawbacks of high cost and difficult to assemble.